A Weird Mission
by YouKaiFaNTaSy
Summary: What's this? A mission once again? Why's this one different? Ah, yes, Koenma wants what! Why would he want that? That's ridiculous! Find out what it is!


My story, my story, my story, and how I LOVE my stories, cause several of them feature. ME!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Okay, you're probably wondering how it all began. Well, here you go!  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke are walking to school. Yusuke distances himself from Keiko. Kuwabara's too busy, thinking about thing he probably never knew, which is a lot!  
  
"Psst, Kuwabara. I think Keiko's mad. She has that angry face again." Yusuke whispers.  
  
Kuwabara's still in wonderland.  
  
"HEY!! IDIOT! YOU HERE ME?! I SAID I THINK KEIKO IS PMSing!" Yusuke shouts as he finally gets Kuwabara's attention.  
  
Keiko happens to over hear, "I'm not PMSing!!!"  
  
Yusuke whistles. Kuwabara walks fater to avoid such whatever fight they're gonna get into. He arrives in class before the two.  
  
"What's that strong spirit energy I'm feeling?" Kuwabara asks himself. "It's coming from over there!" he shouts as he looks towards the shadows.  
  
"Hn. Baka Ningen." Hiei says.  
  
"Shrimp!?" Kuwabara gasps.  
  
"Don't get the wrong idea. I am here to see the detective, and not the idiot."  
  
It took a while for Kuwabara to realize what Hiei had said.  
  
"Well, Hiei, what brings you here?" Yusuke asks as he finally settled things with Keiko.  
  
"Koenma wants to see you." Hiei leaves.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara leave.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Glad you made it Yusuke!" Koenma says calmly. "But you're late!"  
  
"What?!" Yusuke argues.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"Who's who?" Yusuke looks around.  
  
"THAT!" Kuwabara points to a second figure in the shadows.  
  
"That's Hiei!" Yusuke screams.  
  
"No, the other one!" Kuwabara screams.  
  
"I thought it was Kurama, then again, Kurama's taller than Hiei and his hair." Yusuke puzzled.  
  
"Same here! Looks like he's just as tall as Hiei," Kuwabara pauses. "Ahh!! Two shrimps!!!"  
  
"Ahem. DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! AND ITS 'SHE'!" the second figure walks out of shadows, showing long black hair tied back, dark eyes, and a long black cloak.  
  
"Hn." Hiei finally joins in.  
  
"Wait, then, where's Kurama?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Over here!" Kurama enters.  
  
"Ahem. Can I get on with your new mission?" Koenma cuts in.  
  
"Mission?!" Yusuke jumps. "Why?! What is it?!"  
  
"You are to go steal Jin's underpants." Koenma states.  
  
"What?! Underpants?!" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"Why underpants? Sorry, but count me out. I don't steal." Kuwabara says.  
  
"Did I say steal? I meant seal." Koenma corrects himself. "You must seal his underpants or else he'll. I can't say. Just. go stick it in a safe or something."  
  
"Okay, what kind are they?" Yusuke stares.  
  
"They are actually superman underwear. Yes, he wears superman underwear, as well as batman." Koenma states.  
  
"You actually keep track!?" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"Not like I want to. Yusuke, I prefere you not wear heart shaped polka-dot boxers either. People will wonder." Koenma walks out.  
  
"Underpants.." The girl says.  
  
"Then, what's 'she' doing here? She'll get hurt!" Kuwabara declares.  
  
"Watch your head Kuwabara. You're not capable of thinking that much." Hiei glares.  
  
"Wait, why do we need so many people just to get Jin's superman underpants?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"You'll see. I mean, he only has one pair since he's more of a Dragonball Z fan." The girl states.  
  
"I don't think they got your name yet Yumiko." Kurama insists.  
  
"You just told them." She turns and walks off.  
  
"Another Hiei-like person!" Kuwabara exclaims.  
  
"Hn." Hiei turns and walks away.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
As they're walking down a really long hall, Kuwabara and Yusuke get tired.  
  
"WAIT! Please, can we take a break." Kuwabara pants.  
  
"Whatever." Yumiko walks off.  
  
Yusuke asks, "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He, uh, probably went ahead. But that's okay, I'll wait." Kurama insists.  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke plops onto the floor.  
  
Kuwabara laughs, "Hehe, you wear heart-shaped polka-dotted boxers!"  
  
Yusuke screams, "Shut up! Not like you wearing a bra was any better!"  
  
"A bra? Kuwabara wore a bra?" Kurama questions trying not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts. "It was a damn prank people from that ugly school played on me."  
  
"Suuuuure," Yusuke mocks.  
  
Kurama stares at them, "So, tell me about it."  
  
"I don't want to," Kuwabara turns his head.  
  
"Okay," Kurama sighs.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Yusuke stands and continues walking.  
  
Kurama follows.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Kuwabara stands up.  
  
"Hurry up Kuwabra!!!" Yusuke shouts,  
  
"Shut up! My name is not Kuwabra!" Kuwabra, I mean, Kuwabara shouts.  
  
Yusuke freezes.  
  
"Heh, I told you!" Kuwabara brags.  
  
Yusuke's still frozen, or at least really stiff.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara questions.  
  
"Maybe. we. should." Yusuke stutters.  
  
Kuwabara looks at what Yusuke is looking at.  
  
"Ahhhh!!! My eyes! They're playing tricks on me!!!"  
  
"Shut up doofus!" Yusuke shouts.  
  
"We really do have to continue," Kurama barges in.  
  
Yumiko turns her head, "AHHH!!!"  
  
Hiei, sucking on Yumiko's bottom lip, lets go, "What?"  
  
"Hiei, turn your head and you'll know." Yumiko stutters.  
  
Hiei turns his head and glares at the three that were staring at him and Yumiko making out. He growls.  
  
"The world has come to an end!" Yusuke shouts, fearfully.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Crappy huh? Don't worry, I plan on updating it with more "Funny". this is only the intro. 


End file.
